Bells
by Holy Cross Baby
Summary: After Charlie and Renee die in a car accident caused by a Cullen, Bella Swan is left orphaned at two years old. The battle is on between the Cullen's and Pack both of whom want to raise her.
1. Chapter 1

**Bells**

**Chapter One:**

Jacob Black laid in his bed staring at the ceiling deep in thought. A week ago, he had the shock of his life. The legions of his people were all true. This was his first time since he phased that he was able to sleep in his own bed again. With a sigh Jacob rolled over, glaring at the brightly lit alarm clock. He really should be sleeping. After all, he had been awake for almost 32 hours straight patrolling for leaches. Yes, he Jacob Black had phased into a wolf to protect his tribe from vampires.

As Jacob rolled over for what seemed to be the thirtieth time, a sudden loud and sharp howl came through the room with a vengeance.

Jacob was up and out the window, and had phased before Paul had time to finish his howl.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked as he phased in.

"There was a leech near the border." Paul answered as he ran into Fork "The scent isn't that old."

"I'm on my way." Jacob replied as be bolted towards Forks.

"What's going on?" Sam questioned as he phased in.

"There's a leech in Forks." Jacob answered just as Embry and Jared phased in.

"Jared I want you to head to Forks." Sam ordered "Embry stay here and protect the tribe."

As Jacob neared the border line that distinguished La Push from Forks, with Sam and Jared close behind him, he could also smell a leech. "It smells like the leech is headed towards the highway." Jacob said

"Jacob, you and I are going to run into Forks following the road." Sam said "Paul and Jared I want you both to run the perimeter around Forks. If anyone comes across the leech destroy it."

"Aye Aye Boss." Jared replied, breaking off from following Jacob and heading in the opposite direction to run a wide perimeter.

"This leech is history." Paul chorused in. This was the first time since Embry and Jacob had phased that a leech had been smelt. Every single time before hand the scent was old, and the trail led to a dead end. Each of the boys had been itching for a fight since the moment they phased.

"Maybe we will finally get to kill some leeches." Jared cheered "I've been dying for some action."

"Considering this is the only kind of action you get, I can't blame you." Paul joked as he ran the outskirts of Forks, hidden by trees.

"Shut up Paul." Jared responded angrily "we can't all be a man whore after all."

"Be quiet both of you!" Sam cut in "You need to be concentrating on finding this leech, not fighting with each other."

"Sorry Boss." Jared answered as he put his full concentration on hunting the leech down.

"Sam, the scent is getting stronger." Jacob interrupted. "And I can smell blood."

"I smell it as well Jake." Sam answered as he pushed even faster in the direction of the blood. As Sam finally caught up to Jake, the two rounded a corner a shock came into view.

"Oh my god, that's Renee's car." Jacob shouted as the sight of a mangled blue car in a ditch on the side of the road came into view. "They weren't supposed to get back from their vacation until tomorrow."

"Phase back Jacob." Sam ordered as he to phased back into his human form. Pulling on their shorts quickly, the two ran to the scene.

Sam dove into the car the moment he reached it. One glance at Charlie and Renee was all it took for him to know it was too late. They were gone.

"I'm sorry Jake." Sam said sadly looking down as he climbed out of the car. "They're gone."

"They can't be gone!" Jacob shouted as tears started to well up in his eyes "you need to check them again!"

"I'm sorry," Sam repeated "but Charlie and Renee are gone."

"What about the baby?" Jake asked tearfully.

"I didn't see her." Sam answered, climbing back into the car to search "She's not here!"

"What do you mean she's not there?" Jacob roared in complete terror. "Where is the baby?"

"I don't know Jake." Sam answered "but she's not here."

**This is my first attempt at writing in a few years! Let me know what you think! Please read and review! **

**One last thing, I'm looking for a beta reader. I have contacted several potential beta readers, but have yet to hear back. If you're willing to beta this, please contact me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jacob felt as if his heart had been ripped completely out of his chest. Charlie and Renee Swan were dead. They had been like second parents to him. They had been unable to have children until later in life and now they are gone and their two year old daughter is missing.

"I think the leech took her." Jacob said quietly , furiously wiping away a tear that had trailed down his cheek.

"I think your right." Sam agreed "it looks like they slammed on their brakes and hit something pretty hard, which caused them to flip" as he examined the road and the front of the car.

"We need to move." Sam said "There's a car coming. They will probably call 911."

"Okay," Jacob agreed taking one last look at the car, fully knowing what was inside, but avoiding looking in.

From the safety of the tree's Jacob and Sam watched as a car passed, only to pull over to stop a few moments later. "We need to phase."

"Yeah," Jacob agreed "we need to get Bella back." As the two of them stripped off their clothing and phased back into their wolf form.

"What happened?" Jared asked once Jacob and Sam phased back in.

"The leech we are hunting caused a car accident." Sam said "Charlie and Renee Swan are dead and Bella Swan is missing."

"We need to find her!" said Embry after hearing the news.

"What would the leech want with a baby?" Jared wondered "you don't think they killed her do you?

"All we know is that a child is missing." Sam said calmly "we cannot go assuming she is dead. We need to concentrate on finding that little girl."

"Put that thought out of your mind." Jacob growled angrily, "Bella is alive and we are going to find her."

"What do you want us to do boss?" Paul asked who up until this point had been rather quiet.

"Paul, Jared and I are going to follow the trail before it starts to rain." Sam said "Embry and Jacob I want you both to stay here and protect the tribe."

"No!" Jacob screamed "I need to go with you! Bella doesn't know any of you. She is going to be scared to death. It needs to be me, she knows me. I know Bella better than any of you, how are you going to tell her apart from another little girl?"

"Jacob, you and Embry have the least amount of experience and control." Sam replied shuffling his paws, eager to get moving.

"I don't care!" Jacob said, clearly going to fight for what he wanted. "I've had best control of all of the guys since I phased, Sam you said that just a few hours ago! The closest thing Bella has to family now is Billy and I."

"Jake's right," Jared said "that little girl is going to be scared. She won't come to us. But she will come to him."

"We're wasting time!" Sam said "Embry and Paul I want you both to stay here and protect the tribe. Jared and Jake, we need to get going."

Jacob took off in a full out sprint, the moment the words left Sam's mouth. "Embry, tell Billy please. I don't want him to find out from the news." Jacob asked while he ran.

"You got it man." Embry replied.

Jacob and Sam were both quick to find the trail, and began following it at top speed, with Jared close behind. Words were not necessary as all three of the boys were solely concentrating on finding that little girl.

Just as the sun was beginning to come up, the trail led the three wolves into a small town located in Canada. This town was almost bathed in the scent of several leeches.

"That smell is sickening." Jared complained.

"It will make it easier to find Bella." Jacob replied, completely ignoring the bittersweet smell of death.

After a few more minutes of running east, when the pack was almost out of the town they came across a beautiful mansion completely lite up with lights.

"This is it." Sam said as they approached the house.

"There must be six or seven leeches in there!" Jared said "were outnumbered."

"Bella is crying." Was Jacob's response, he didn't care how many leeches were inside. He was getting Bella out, and that was the end of that.

"Jake we can't go in there like a bat out of hell." Jared said "that could be a suicide mission."

Before Jacob could respond the front door of the house opened. A tall, blonde vampire stepped out into the light and onto the front porch. "Gentlemen, would you like to come in? I'd like to handle things calmly and rationally. " The vampire called from the porch.

"It's the Cullen's!" Sam yelled "the Cullen's took Bella."

Jacob and Jared growled loudly, the Cullen's had broken the treaty.

**And the second chapter is out! I'm really pleased with the response! Hopefully this chapter will bring some more reviews. This is the last chapter that hopefully will not be beta'ed. I was given a lead on a beta, so fingers crossed that I'll find the right one!**

**Please review! Reviews are fabulous. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Jacob's Point of View**

I couldn't believe the Cullen's had taken Bella. I had heard of them of course, but they hadn't returned to Forks, since my Great Grandfather Ephraim's days. What could they possibly want with a two year old little girl?

"I'm going to phase back, and talk to them." I told Sam, daring him to tell me no. To my complete surprise he agrees.

"I'm going to phase back with you." Sam responds "Jared, I want you to guard the outside of the house. In case one of them tries to take off with the baby."

Jared nods, showing his understanding. I feel my body shake and tremble as I transform back into my human self again. I pulled up my shorts over my hips as quickly as I could. I was very eager to see Bella with my own two eyes. I could hear her crying and her heartbeat, so I knew she was alive but after what happened to her parents I needed to see her for myself.

Once Sam has his shorts pulled up, I send him a nod. And together we begin to approach the leach, still waiting on the brightly lit porch. "Where is Bella?" I ask, as I reach the bottom of the stairs and start walking up them.

"She is inside, with my family." The bloodsucker responds holding the door to the house open, "won't you come in?"

I sent the bloodsucker a glare as I stepped into the house. The smell of rotting flesh inside the house was god awful, and immediately burned my nose.

"Come this way boys." The leech said, leading us into a large, perfectly furnished living room. Once inside the room, I could see two other male leeches, one with blonde hair the other with a funny colour and two dark hair female leeches sitting on couches. But Bella was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Bella?" I spit out again, complete fire in my voice.

"I'd like to introduce you boys to my family," the leech who led us here responds, completely ignoring my question. "This is my wife Esme, our son's Jasper and Edward and our daughter Alice. And I am Carlisle Cullen." He pointed out each family member as he said their name, to show who was who.

"You have broken the treaty." Sam cuts in, ignoring the blonde leech named Carlisle. "You killed Charlie and Renee Swan and have abducted their child."

"We haven't broken the treaty." The leech named Edward responds, standing up from his place on the couch. "We saved Isabella's life."

"You call killing her parents saving her life?" I ask sarcastically "Cause' I certainly wouldn't."

"Her parents were going to die either way." The little leech with dark hair piped up from the couch. "After my change I was given a gift of having visions of the future. I had two visions of what could happen tonight, one ended with the Swan family all dying after getting hit by an 18 wheeler. And in the other one, of my brother Edward, if they were able to hit him, he would be able to stop the car in such a way that Isabella would be fine."

"If there was a way to save them all, we would have done it." The leech named Carlisle continued "but there was no way."

"Why save her then?" Sam asked "what does a two year old, who you have never met, mean to any of you?"

"I had another vision." The leech named Alice responded "She is to be my brother Edwards mate when she grows up. It was important for us to save her. If she died, Edward would never find a mate."

I could feel myself start to shake after hearing this. "She is not going to be the mate of a bloodsucker." I tell them, yelling loudly "she's a little girl! What kind of sick pervert are you?" After the words leave the mouth, I notice that Bella stopped crying from where ever she was being held.

"Ake!" Bella called from somewhere in the house "Ake!"

"Bring her to me!" I demand, feeling myself crumble after hearing her call for me. "You bring her to me right now or I will tear this house apart and kill every last one of you."

The blonde leech must have heard the promise in my threat "bring her down Rosalie."

Moments later I can hear two sets of feet begin to approach the room. Soon a large male enters the room, followed by a blonde female leech carrying a tearstained face Bella in her arms.

"Bells!" I call out to her once she was in my line of sight. The moment Bella heard my voice; she started to struggle to be put down. "Down, down! Want Ake!"

The blonde female leech made no move to put her down. "Put her down right now." I ordered the blonde "I won't hurt her, but I make no promises concerning you."

To my surprise the blonde obeyed and placed Bella on the floor. The moment Bella's feet touched the floor she bolted in my direction. Crouching down to her level, I wrapped my arms around her as she ran into my arms. I hugged her to me tightly, breathing in the smell that was purely Bella. Knowing that she was safe in my arms calmed me; in ways I didn't know I needed to be calmed. I pulled Bella away from myself slightly, and started to check her over for marks, starting at her feet and working my way up. When I reached her face, our eyes connected. The entire world stopped, all I saw was her, and anything that had happened before didn't matter anymore. She was the only thing that mattered anymore. I had just imprinted on a two year old. Oh crap, Eddie the leech isn't the pervert, I am.

**This is my first attempt at doing a chapter in someone's point of view! Let me know how I did!**

**All errors in Bella's speech are completely intentional. I'd also like to say that nothing inappropriate will EVER happen between Bella and Jake while she is a child. It will be an imprint similar to Quil and Claire. **

**This chapter is also un beta'ed. I keep on contacting people but have yet to hear back. Hopefully I will have one soon!**

**Please review! Reviews are awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've recently come to remember that I have forgotten to add a disclaimer to my chapters, so here is one now. I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and I am not making any money whatsoever off of this. So please don't sue :)**

**Chapter Four**

**Jacob's Point Of View**

I knelt there, holding Bella close to me in complete and utter shock. How could I have imprinted on a two year old baby? It was unlike the memory of Sam's imprint in so many ways, but alike in a lot of ways as well. I knew I felt absolutely nothing towards Bella in a sexual way; however I was quickly overwhelmed by the need to love and protect Bella. She was now everything to me.

"What was that?" The leech named Edward bellowed breaking me out of my thoughts "you couldn't have imprinted on her! She's just a baby."

It was then that I stood, pulling Bella up and into my arms, settling her on my hip. "This proves that Bella isn't meant to be with you bloodsuckers." I told them bluntly "she belongs with the pack, because I did imprint on her."

Sam looked at me for a moment, confusion and surprise clearly running over his face. But he quickly covered it up. "Jacob has imprinted on Bella Swan." He stated "she will be leaving with us."

"The hell she will!" the leech named Edward screeched, "Bella is to be my mate, Alice saw it."

Bella began to cry, upon hearing the screaming. She buried her face in my neck, whimpering quietly. I began rubbing her back soothingly in attempt to calm her. "You're scaring her." I tell the room, surprisingly calm "you need to knock it off right now."

"Please don't take her." The blonde leech who came with Bella into the room, stepped closer to me and Bella. "She's meant to be my chance to be a mother!"

"She has a mother." I replied "her mother is dead." I continued to rub my hand up and down her back, her sobs have stopped, but she is clinging to me, as if it was her way of begging me to never let go. "Bella belongs back on the reservation. She is leaving with me."

"What gives you a right to decide that?" Edward asked angrily "even if you did imprint on her, that doesn't give you a right to make any decisions. You are not her family. We are going to be her family."

"My father was named Bella's legal guardian in the event that her parents passed on before their time." I retorted "That gives him the right to make decisions regarding Bella. You can call him for all I care, but he will agree with me. We wouldn't leave her here even if I didn't imprint."

"How are you two going to take care of a child?" Edward snorted "you barely have enough money to feed yourselves, let alone adding a child into the mix. Bella won't have to want for anything with us."

"You could come and see her whenever you want!" Carlisle offered, as if it was even a valued choice. "My family has become rather attached to her in this short time. We would hate for her to have to leave us."

"Imagine how attached Billy and I am to her then." I cut in "we have been around her since the day she was born. She already lost her parents; loosing us as well will only hurt her. It isn't even an option." I began to make my way out of the room, still holding Bella close to me as I went, with Sam, Rosalie and Edward following Bella and me as we left the room.

"You can't just take her!" Rosalie said softly as we walked out onto the porch, "I will raise her as my own if you give me the chance. I've wanted to have children since before I was turned, I will take such good care of her. This is the only chance I will have."

"You'll take care of her, until one of you accidently slips and drains her." Sam cut in "it's not going to happen."

"None of us would ever hurt her!" Edward said clearly appalled with the suggestion "besides we all have years of experience dealing with blood. And you Jacob are still just a young wolf. You could easily phase with Bella to close. She is safer with us."

"I would never hurt Bella." I spit out, with fire in my tone. "I would rather die than hurt her. And that's more than any of you can say! I'm not going to argue with any of you anymore. She is leaving with me and that's the end of it."

"You're out numbered." Edward said with a sadistic smile on his face "we could easily destroy you."

I stood for a moment, taking his words into consideration. I knew we were vastly outnumbered, but I'd fight to the death where Bella is concerned.

"Jared" I called turning to face the woods, "come and get Bells, I don't want her to get hurt." Moments later Jared emerged from the woods, quickly he began in our direction. Once he was closer to the porch stairs I began to climb down to meet him at the bottom. I tried to shift Bella into his arms, but she held tight to me.

"Ake no go!" Bella cried, clinging to me with what would have probably been quite a grip pre wolf.

"Come here sweetheart." Jared cooed at her, clearly in attempt to get her to go to him. But Bella just stubbornly hid her face in my neck, still hanging on tightly. Jared seemingly decided to try and take matters into his own hands, as he tried to pull her away from me.

"No!" Bella wailed loudly as she was finally shifted into Jared's arms "Ake! Want Ake!"

It broke my heart to see Bella frantically reaching for me, and yelling my name the way that she was. But the alternative, which could leave her hurt wasn't even an option.

"I'll be right back Bells." After a moment of watching Bella desperately try and get back to me, I knew I had to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"If you want a fight, you've got one."

"It's not going to come to that." I looked up in surprise at the blonde haired female leech. "Bella has been through enough for one night. I don't want to cause her anymore pain. We won't fight you."

"Rosalie no!" the one named Edward screeched out "she is supposed to be my mate."

"Plans change. She wants to be with him right now. With him she can grow up, and live like a normal human little girl should. We couldn't offer that to her." I could see the pain and truth behind her words, "You need to leave, before I change my mind." Quickly, I turned around and headed in Bella's direction before she could change her mind.

"Hey Jacob?" Turning back in the direction of the porch, I raised an eyebrow to show I was listening to the girl. "Can you send us some pictures of her as she grows up?"

"Yeah," I agree, not completely thinking it through "I'll send some."

"Thank you." I send a final glance and nod in their direction, before bolting towards Bella. I quickly reached for her, taking her back from Jared. "Let's go home Bells."

**This one is yet again unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. **

**Please review! Reviews motivate me to update faster: P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters and anything recognizable to the Twilight franchise strictly belong to the rightful owners, none of which are me.**

**Chapter Five**

**Jacob's Point of View**

Sam and Jared and I walked for miles, with me carrying Bella in the middle with either Jared or Sam flanking me on either side just in case one of the Cullen's decided to attack. All three of us remained in human form, not wanting to scare Bella with our huge wolf forms until we knew for sure no Cullen's were lurking about. Bella was pretty quiet for the majority of the walk; she simply cuddled into my side until she finally fell asleep in my arms.

"How are we going to do this?" Jared turned to look at me as we stopped at a small creek that we needed to cross. "It's taking too long in human form."

"Bella can't hold on." Sam pointed out, staring down at the beautiful sleeping little girl in my arms, "even if she was awake there is no way we can trust her to hold on by herself. She'd just end up falling off."

"If we lay her in the middle of Jake's back, she could use him like a mattress." Jared said, as he brushed a stray fallen hair out of her face. "If we go at a slower pace she should be fine."

I hug Bella even more protectively to my chest, feeling completely uneasy with Jared's plan. "That won't work. Bella still sleeps in a crib, and she tosses and turns as it is. She fell asleep on my chest a few weeks ago when I was babysitting her for Charlie and Renee, and she almost rolled off of me."

"There is only one way then." I stared at Sam to show him that I was listening. "One of us is going to have to hold her, and ride wolf back holding her."

"I'll do it." I volunteered quickly. As much as I knew that Sam or Jared would never hurt her, I wanted to keep her safe in my arms for a while longer. I also knew that I needed a bit of time to process everything that had gone on in the last few hours, without having to hear any of my brothers in my head at the same time.

Jared and Sam were quick to strip down, and phase out. Clearly neither of them wanted to ride via wolf back. Sam quickly lay down on his belly for me to climb on easier with Bella in my arms. Once we were settled Sam and Jared quickly took off in the direction of Forks and I was left alone with my thoughts. I knew that my life had been forever changed in the last few hours. Not only had I imprinted on Bella, but I was now left to raise her. I never thought I would imprint, let alone having to raise my imprint. The worst part of it all was that Charlie and Renee were never going to have a chance to see her grow up. They had been trying for a baby for as long as I can remember, and now that they have one they are ripped out of her lives. It just didn't seem fair.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize we had already past Forks and were almost to my house.

"Hey slow down." I tell Sam, pulling on his fur slightly. "I'm going to start to wake her up now."

Sam snorted, which I took for an okay, as he started to slow down to a walk.

"Bella it's time to wake up." I cooed at her softly, rubbing a finger down her face in hopes to wake her gently. It seemed to work, after a few moments Bella opened her eyes, blinking repeatedly, giving me a confused look but she never said a word, and she simply stared up at me, keeping my gaze.

Before I knew it we were in front of my house. Sam laid down on his belly once again for me to climb off.

"It might be better for you guys to stay out here." I tell them quietly "My dad and Charlie have been like brothers since they were in kindergarten. It's not going to be good, and I don't think he would want you all to see him like that."

I watched as Jared and Sam nodded in agreement. "But Bella is going to need a few things from the store, to tide us over until we can go to their house." I continued "do you think you could send Emily to the store for some diapers, and wipes? We have a few outfits and Sippy cups already from the last time she was at our house."

Again Sam nodded, showing me that they would get right on that. Without waiting for anything else, I turned and walked to the front of the house. I took a deep breath once I reached the front door, as I left my breath out; I slowly turned the handle, and pushed the door open. I could hear Billy wheeling himself in our direction the moment I closed the door behind me.

As Billy came into my view, I took in his appearance. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he had aged ten years since I had last seen him. I knew all of this was going to be very hard on him.

"Let me see the baby." He demanded quickly once I began to approach him, with Bella still in my arms.

I quickly shifted Bella so he could see her face.

"Biwwy" I watched as Bella excitedly reached for my father. I wasn't ready for Bella to leave my arms quite yet, but I knew that my father needed to reassure himself that she was okay. I reluctantly settled Bella down on his lap. Bella was quick to hug my father, and send him a smile. I watched as my father hugged Bella tightly to his chest, leaning his face down to kiss her on top of her head. After a few minutes of holding her close, he began to check her over, clearly looking for any imperfections. After finding none, he seemed satisfied to hold her close once again.

"We should take her to the hospital to get checked out." I tell my father quietly "just in case."

Dad nodded in agreement. "We will take her after she has something to eat." He decides "I'll go and make her something to eat; you go and get her changed and ready to go once she finishes eating."

I nodded, watching as my father lifted Bella to the floor, allowing her to toddle around while we get things ready. Bella wondered into the living room, with me following closely behind.

"Want tee Ake!" Bella demanded, pointing to the television in the corner of the room. I was quick to follow through with her demand, after a settling her on the couch to watch Sesame Street, I leave the room to find her some different clothes for her to wear. Opening the door to Rachel and Rebecca's room I noticed that on one of the beds was a pink and purple diaper bag that I recognized as Bella's. Upon opening the bag I noticed that it was packed to the brim with diapers, wipes and clothes.

"Thanks Embry." I muttered quietly to myself, as I riffled through the bag, looking for something comfortable for Bella to wear. After a moment I came across a pair of comfortable looking black pants and a purple t shirt with an octopus on it. I gathered up a stack of diapers, wipes and the clothes in one hand, and made my way back out of the room.

I made quick work of changing Bella's diaper and dressing her for the day. I scooped her up and carried her into the kitchen once she was dressed.

Dad had been busy at work in the kitchen while I got Bella ready. Two plates were sitting ready on the table, one with a few slices of peanut butter toast and the other a large stack of sandwiches loaded with ham, cheese lettuce and tomatoes.

I passed Bella over to Billy's waiting arms, all while digging into the sandwiches before me.

"Tell me what happened." I looked at dad in surprise. I thought he would have known everything already since Embry would have told him. "I want to hear it all from you." I sent him a nod to show I understood. I took a big bite out of one of the sandwiches, before going on to tell him everything that had happened. I glossed over the part where I found Charlie and Renee dead, but gave him full details regarding everything else. After I finished, dad just sat there with Bella eating quietly in his lap.

"The Cullen's really wanted to keep her?" Dad paused before continuing "I don't think this will be the last that we see of them."

"I don't think so either." I fully agreed with dad, I didn't think this would be the last time we saw or heard from the bloodsuckers. "We're going to have to be on the lookout for them. I wouldn't put it past that one leech Edward to try and get Bella the second our guard is down."

"Your guard can never be down then." Dad said, moving to wrap a protective arm around Bella as she sat now playing with her food.

Before dad or I could say anything else, Bella turned her attention to dad and I. Looking up at me with her big innocent brown eyes, the words I have been dreading finally came out of her mouth. "Ake, where mommy, daddy?" I knew the question was coming, but I had no clue how to answer her.

**Wow! This is my longest chapter to date! The chapters seem to be getting longer and longer each and every time I update ****.**

**Please read and review! Reviews always make my day! And a happy author means more updates…. Just sayin' :P **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long! I've written the first part of it several times, but my lovely brand new computer broke, then my other laptop broke .Each time it seemed to break around the same part. I now have a Macbook Pro so hopefully my laptop troubles are over!**

**You might want a box of Kleenex for the first part, I got teary each time I had to rewrite it. But that's just me **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot. I am not making any money, promise.**

**Chapter Six:**

Jacob looked at his father with wild eyes. Clearly he was very unsure about how to proceed with Bella's question. How did one tell a two year old that her mother and father were dead and never coming back?

"Um" Jacob said clearing his throat, all while running a hand through his hair.

Billy seemed to understand that Jacob had no clue how to go about answering Bella's question. After all Bella was the only child Jacob had ever spent a significant amount of time with.

"Bella" Billy said softly, adjusting Bella in his lap so that she was facing him.

"Where mommy ,daddy?" Bella interrupted asking once again.

"Mommy and daddy are gone sweetheart." Billy told her softly "They went to be with the spirits."

"Come back?" Bella asked.

"No, they can't come back." Billy replied gently, "mommy and daddy will be with the spirits now."

"No?" Bella asked. Billy nodded to confirm what Bella asked. Seconds later Bella's eyes began to well up, sobs began to completely wrack through her body. Billy quickly pulled Bella to his chest and began to attempt to sooth her by rubbing his hands up and down her back. Tears were quick to begin to well up in Billy's eyes as well. Soon the tears were also quickly streaming down Billy's face.

Jacob stood back and observed the scene in from of him. He was unsure of what he could possibly do to help Billy and Bella through the pain of losing Charlie and Renee. He knew that he needed to be strong for the both of them, stepping forward Jacob knelt on the floor, placing a hand on Billy's lap. It wasn't much, but it was the only way he could think of to show support. Jacob wiped the tears with his other hand that had started falling for his own eyes.

The three of them must have sat like that for half an hour. Finally Bella's sobs subsided, Billy finally managed to compose himself. "We should get Bella to the hospital." He said softly.

"Yeah," Jacob agreed standing up from his position on the floor. "We don't have a car seat though. She's not getting in the rabbit without a car seat."

Billy nodded in agreement; fully aware that once Jacob made his mind about something there was nothing anyone could do to change it, especially when it came to his imprint.

"We have your old car seat in the attic." Billy said "we can use that until we get her a new one."

"Okay." Jacob agreed, moving to head to the attic, leaving Billy and Bella alone in the kitchen.

"I thirsty." Bella told Billy.

Setting Bella down on the floor, "what would you like to drink?"

"Uice!" Bella answered, clearly wanting juice but unable to pronounce the J.

Billy busied himself by getting Bella pouring apple juice in one of the Sippy cups that had been left at the house from the last time that Bella had come over. He was tightening the lid on the cup when Jacob returned to the kitchen. "I'm going to go and install this into the rabbit." Jacob told him quickly.

A few minutes later, Jacob, Billy and Bella were on route to Forks General Hospital. The ride to the hospital was a quiet one, all three of the occupants seemingly lost in their thoughts. Finally, Jacob pulled the car into the hospital's parking lot. After parking the car, Jacob was quick to help Billy into his wheelchair, before turning to retrieve Bella and her diaper bag from the car.

The walk to the entrance of the hospital was a quick one. Jacob carried Bella close to him as he began his walk to the receptionist's desk. The lady behind the desk was an older red headed lady, with stern eyes.

"How can I help you?" She asked, distain dripping from her voice as she looked Jacob and Billy up and down.

"Bella here was in a car accident last night." Billy spoke up "we would like to get her checked out."

"Why didn't you bring her in at the time of the accident?" the woman asked, in a rude tone.

"That's none of your concern." Billy replied, in an equally rude tone.

"You'll have to fill out these forms." The woman said, pulling out a stack of forms and handing them to Billy "If you don't have insurance, which I'm sure you don't, we will not treat her."

That was the last straw for Jacob, "We have insurance." Jacob cut in angrily "Her parents were killed in the car accident, I'm sure you know who they are, Chief Swan and Renee Swan. We've have a rough couple of hours, so if you wouldn't mind we would like to see a doctor. And then we'd like to meet with your supervisor, to talk to him about your attitude."

The lady looked down, clearly put in her place by Jacob's outburst. "You need to fill out these forms." She told them, looking down at her desk. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Jacob replied, clearly still annoyed, but moved away from the desk anyway to find a seat to fill out the forms. Settling Bella in his lap, Billy and Jacob began to fill out all of the information that they knew on the forms.

After finishing and handing in the completed forms, Jacob took a quick glance around the almost empty waiting room. Jacob knew that their wait wouldn't be too long.

"Isabella Swan?" An older man, with balding hair called out, holding onto a clipboard with the forms attached. Jacob recognized him as Dr. Green.

Jacob and Billy followed Dr. Green from the waiting room, and into a small area with a bed, and a sheet around it for privacy. Jacob moved to place Bella on the bed, but she began to whimper and tighten her grip on Jacob's arm, clearly not wanting to be put down in such a strange place. Instead of putting her down, Jacob sat on the bed, keeping Bella in his arms, not wanting to upset her in any way.

"I see here that Isabella was in the car accident last night that killed both of her parents." Dr. Green said, in a professional voice.

"Yes," Jacob answered "we want to make sure that Bella is okay."

"I was in last night when her parents arrived to the ER." Dr. Green said quietly "The police have been looking for Isabella all night. We thought she was thrown from the car."

Jacob nodded "the police station is our next stop." He skillfully avoided the comment about Bella being thrown from the car, unsure about how to explain to the Doctor just how Isabella came into their care. "Can we get on with the exam please?"

Dr. Green nodded, moving to place his stethoscope on Bella's chest. Bella attempted to move out of the doctors reach, but Jacob was quick to hold her steady, so the doctor could complete his examination. Dr. Green made quick work of examining Bella.

"She is a perfectly healthy two year old." Dr. Green informed them after completing his examination. "She has no apparent causes of trauma. She is going to be just fine."

"Thank you Doc!" Billy said, moving to shake the doctor's hand.

Minutes later, Jacob, Bella and Billy were heading out of the Emergency room chatting happily to one another, both men were clearly pleased that Bella was given a clean bill of health.

Jacob was so happy that Bella was going to be okay, that he didn't notice the deputy approach until it was too late.

"Hello gentlemen." Deputy Smoke said, tipping his hat in their direction as he stopped, so he was standing in front of them. "I believe we need to talk."

**It's FINALLY done! The last page and a bit turned out a bit differently than I originally thought. As I was writing I realized Billy and Jacob would be questioned about how they got Bella from the car, and why they didn't take her to the hospital right away, so I had to add a bit into that. The only issue is I can't think of a plausible explanation as to why they didn't take her to the hospital right away. If you have an idea, feel free to put it in a review! If I use your idea I will dedicate the next chapter to you!**

**This chapter is once again unbeta'd. It shouldn't be this difficult!**

**Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, and sadly am not making any money off of this. If I was I would be on vacation somewhere, nice and hot. **

**This chapter is dedicated to **** .37 for coming up with the reason why Bella wasn't brought to the hospital earlier. Thanks for your help!**

**Chapter Seven:**

Jacob and Billy shared a glance at each other. Jacob tightened his hold on Bella, pulling her tighter into his chest.

"What is this about Officer?" Billy asked, placing his hands on his lap nervously.

"You and I both know what this is about." Deputy Smoke countered "We will discuss this further at the station."

Jacob nodded, "we will follow you."

The next ten minutes were a blur to both Jacob and Billy. During the drive to the station they tried to come up with a plausible explanation to how Bella ended up in their custody.

"We could say they dropped her off at our house on their way home from their trip." Billy said once they were on route to the station. "That Bella missed both of us and wanted to see us."

"They'd leave her with us the middle of the night?" Jacob raised his eyebrows. "That's not believable at all."

"If you're so creative you think of something!" Billy said harshly.

"You're not the only one scared of losing her dad." Jacob replied, tension clear in his voice. "She is my imprint; I love her more than anything. If they try and take her away from me I will run with her. You can count on that."

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Billy knew that if it came down to it Jacob would disappear with Bella and be gone for good. He would not only loose his best friend, but his son and goddaughter in one big swoop. "I hope it doesn't come to that." Billy repeated softly.

All too soon they were sitting in the interrogation room, sitting at a small table with Deputy Smoke across from them.

"I want to start off my saying I'm terribly sorry for your loss." Deputy Smoke said, looking down at the table slightly. "The Chief and his wife were good people. Everyone at the station is going to miss them both."

"Thank you." Billy acknowledged "were sorry for your loss as well. You all lost Charlie as well. It's a difficult time for all of us."

"That it is." Deputy Smoke agreed, "How is Bella holding up?" he gestured towards Bella who was sitting calmly on Billy lap, drinking milk from her Sippy cup.

"She seems to be doing well considering." Jacob replied "I don't think she fully understands yet."

Deputy Smoke nodded, "I hope she continues to do well."

"Thank you." Billy and Jacob said together.

"Let's get down to the reason we are all here." Deputy Smoke cut to the chase, "how did Bella end up in your custody?"

"A member of our tribe found her wondering down the street." Billy paused "once he found her he brought her straight to us."

"And who is this person?" Deputy Smoke leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms against his chest almost as if he didn't believe them.

"I can't reveal that." Billy replied "he wishes to remain anonymous for personal reason."

"And how exactly did Bella, a two year old little girl, get herself out of her car seat?" Deputy Smoke continued "and get out of car for that matter. Not to mention that the car was completely totaled."

Jacob cast a quick glance at his father, "Charlie taught her how to undo her car seat." Jacob said slowly, not completely believing the words that were spilling out of his mouth but he had no choice but to say them anyway. His imprint could get taken away from him, and Jacob couldn't stand for that, not at all. "He always wanted her to be prepared in case she ever needed to get out of the car in case of emergency. You know how Charlie was about being prepared for everything."

Deputy Smoke nodded his head in agreement. "He was always prepared for everything."

"Yes he was." Billy nodded in agreement.

"Why wasn't Bella brought to the hospital right away?"

"As soon as she was brought to us, we brought her to the hospital." Billy replied.

Deputy Smoke nodded in understanding. "We just have one final piece of business gentlemen." He said gruffly. "Charlie and Renee's lawyer is here to go over some things regarding Bella."

It was as if someone was hiding behind the large glass windows, because moments after the words left his mouth a short balding man entered the room carrying a black briefcase. The man was quick to take a seat next to Deputy Smoke.

"Bruce Miller." The man said reaching across the table to shake both Billy and Jacob's hands. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss. But we need to go over a few things."

"Let's get to it." Billy replied, adjusting Bella slightly on his lap, pulling her a little closer, as she sleepily closed her eyes, leaning into Billy's chest.

Bruce quickly opened his briefcase, and began to shuffle through his paperwork. "Ah here were are." He murmured to himself before continuing. "The last will and testament of one Charles and Renee Swan." Bruce continued on for a few minutes, naming Bella the sole heir to everything they owned.

"In the event that Renee and Charles Swan pass while their child Isabella is still a minor they appoint Mr. William Black as her sole legal guardian. In the event that Mr. Black is unable to care for the child Mr. Jacob Black given he is of age, will be appointed sole legal guardian. If Mr. Jacob Black is unable to care for the child then Deputy Eric Smoke and Lily Smoke are the third and final selection made by Renee and Charles Swan."

Jacob's ear perked up at the part of Bruce's speech. Tears were quick to fill up in his eyes, but he blinked them away as quickly as they came. Jacob couldn't believe that Charlie and Renee trusted him to the point that they wanted him to raise Bella if Billy couldn't. Even if he hadn't of imprinted on Bella he would have taken her in and raised her, no matter his age.

"Mr. Black, are you planning on giving up guardianship or keeping it?" Bruce asked in a dull voice, it was almost as if he did this all the time.

"My wife and I would love to take Bella in." Deputy Smoke jumped in, "we can't have children of our own. We would love to raise her as our own."

"That sounds ideal." Bruce agreed wholeheartedly, nodding along with Deputy Smoke. "A child needs a mother and a father after all."

"Thank you for the thought," Billy interrupted "But Bella belongs with Jacob and I. It's what her parents wanted. I have no intention of giving up any of my rights to Bella."

"My wife and I would take real good care of her." Deputy Smoke practically begged "given your state in a wheelchair we could give her the life she deserves. We would be more than willing to give you visitation rights."

"We will give her the life she deserves." Jacob said strongly, he was clearly angry at the thought of yet another person trying to take his Bella away. "If Charlie and Renee thought my dad couldn't handle it they never would have put him as her guardian. And let me point out I am not in a wheelchair, I will help my dad every step of the way. And my dad raised three children on his own from his wheelchair."

Billy nodded in agreement. "Bella will be raised on the reservation by Jacob and I."

"Okay, the matter is settled, Mr. William Black does not wish to relinquish his rights to the child." Bruce said, "Now continuing on Mr. and Mrs. Swan had a rather decent life insurance policy set aside for Bella in the event that something happened to them. Along with Charles pension plan and the sale of the house Isabella will be taken care of. You will receive a cheque of roughly around 2,500 dollars a month to help with the care of Isabella. The biggest sum of the money is to be kept in a trust for her, when she graduates from college. Isabella will have access to some of the money to help her with her college education but will not have access to the account until she graduates or turns 25.

"We don't want any money." Billy argued "we will be fine on our own."

"Charlie thought you might say that." Bruce said, pulling out an envelope and handing it to Billy "he told me to give you this after you refused."

Billy made quick work of the envelope, and pulled out a letter written in Charlie chicken scratch for handwriting.

**Billy,**

**If you're reading this than that means Renee and I have passed before our time. I know that the responsibility of raising our Bella is a great favor that we will never be able to repay you for. I wish more than anything that we were able to raise Bella ourselves, but it's out of our hands now.**

**I know you're going to be a stubborn ass and not want to accept any money to help care for Bella. But you need to accept the money. Renee and I have always wanted a child of our own, and it kills me that I won't be around to see my baby girl graduate high school or get married. We won't get to be a part of any of it. Accepting this money is the only way we will get to contribute, and even this way is just a little. You will be raising our little girl; please let us help in the only way we can. **

**Please tell Jacob that I loved him like a son, I know he is going to do me proud in whatever he chooses to do in life. And make sure he has a baseball bat ready; my little girl is going to be a heartbreaker.**

**Please make sure that Bella know how much we loved her. Make sure she always knows that we completely adored her. And that we are so sorry that we won't be around to watch her grow but we will always be watching over her. **

**You have been my best friend since before I could remember; you are the only person in the world that I trust with my daughter. I know you and Jacob will do Bella right, and raise her the way Renee and I would have if we were given that privilege. **

**Renee and I have both written a few letters for Bella, please give them to her when the time is right, you'll know when it's time.**

**Charlie**

Billy wiped the tears away that were streaming down his face, as he finished reading his last link to Charlie. Silently Bruce handed Billy a small box, for what he assumed was Renee and Charlie's letters to Bella. Billy took it carefully, looking over the box slightly.

"Thank you." Billy crocked out.

Bruce nodded, "I have some paperwork for you to fill out." Bruce reached across the table, handing Billy the papers. While Jacob in turn reached to move a now sleeping Bella to his own arms so his father could look over the paperwork.

"I need my lawyer to look over these." Billy said as he looked up from the papers. He didn't trust lawyers, and when it came to Bella he had to do everything in his power to protect her.

"That's fine." Bruce agreed, "We will need to meet again in a week or two to sign the paperwork. I need to witness it. But we are done here for now, if you' like to take Bella home."

"Yeah we would." Jacob replied, cuddling Bella closer to his chest as he moved to stand. "It's time to get her home."

**And chapter seven is COMPLETE! This is the longest one yet! They just keep on getting a bit longer each time. Hopefully I can keep up with them getting a bit longer! Sorry this one took a while, life has been busy. **

**Once again this is un beta'd. So any mistakes are my own.**

**Please review! A happy writer means happy updates. **


End file.
